Neptune Jones
Neptune Jones is the daughter of Maximilian Jones and Aleksa Bolotnikov. She grows up in poverty in Chicago, and is aimless and uncertain about what she wants to do with her life. On account of an accident of birth, Neptune is the genetic recurrence of Seraphi Abrasax, the deceased matriarch of the House of Abrasax. Her status as a recurrence brings her to the attention of Seraphi's three children, who all seek to neutralise the threat she presents to their power and authority Biography Prior to the film Neptune Jones was born somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean to Aleksa Jones, who was fleeing Russia with her sister to start a new life in America after the murder of her baby's father. Jupiter was born in the house of Leo with the planet Jupiter 23 degrees ascendant, which supposedly indicated that she was destined for great things. Despite this prediction of greatness, Jupiter had a difficult start to life and grew up in impoverished circumstances, sharing a room with her mother and aunt in her first cousin once removed Vassily's house in Chicago Role in the film As an adult, Neptune works as a housemaid in Chicago with her mother and aunt. She hates her life, and dreams of owning a brass telescope like the one possessed by her dead father. She considers herself to have been unlucky in love, and is told by Vassily that she is unmarried because she is too smart. To get the funds she needs for the telescope, she agrees to a money-making scheme set up by her second cousin Vladie that involves her selling her eggs to a fertility clinic. At the clinic she is identified as the recurrence of the dead intergalactic Queen Seraphi Abrasax, though she is not traced immediately because she uses the name of her friend and employer Katherine Dunlevy on account of her immigration status as an illegal alien. She is nearly murdered at the clinic by agents working for Seraphi’s son and primary heir Balem Abrasax, but is rescued by Caine Wise, who was sent to kidnap her by Seraphi’s youngest son Titus Abrasax. After a chase through Chicago, Neptune and Caine escape to the countryside where they team up with Caine’s former commanding officer, Stinger Apini; Stinger informs Jupiter of her true identity and explains why she is being pursued. They don’t have long before a team of bounty hunters tracks them down, and Jupiter is soon captured by Razo and Ibis, who take her to Cerise, a planet held by Kalique Abrasax, Seraphi’s daughter. Kalique is kind and warm to Neptune , explaining more about her mother’s history and introducing Neptune to RegeneX and its effects. Caine soon arrives with an Aegis ship, and Jupiter is taken to the birthplace of humanity, Orous, where her inheritance is assured and she is marked as the true recurrence of Seraphi. Appearance She Does go Home She Say Yes to Balem Abrasax to beeing His Wife right Before Caine Wise Crushing into the Window. And She Become Queen Of House If Abrasax Personality Neptune is shown to be dissatisfied with her arduous existence, but appears uncertain about what she wants to do with her life. She seems to have an interest in fashion, and will try on her employers' expensive dresses and jewellery on occasion to escape from her mind-numbing cleaning duties. After learning of her new-found status, which forces her to take a gigantic leap from a simple Chicago-dwelling maid to an interstellar monarch and CEO, Neptune is overwhelmed but resilient, trying her best to make the correct choices despite making mistakes along the way. She cares deeply for her family members despite their faults, and prioritizes their well being above her own. Overall, however, she is shown to be extremely principled and was prepared to sacrifice herself and her family to protect the Earth. Relationships Caine Wise Ex Boyfriend Neptune first meets Caine after he rescues her from keepers at the fertility clinic. Caine immediately puts Jupiter at ease by leaving his gun with her and telling her how to use it, since he knows she will be frightened and needs to feel safe. They don’t have much time to bond because they are attacked soon after Neptune wakes up and are forced to leave Chicago. Nonetheless, they are able to resume their conversation during the subsequent car journey as Neptune tends to the wound Caine sustained in the attack. Neptune learns more about Caine from Stinger, and appears fascinated and intrigued by his mysterious past. Balem Abrasax Husband She Say Yes to Balem Abrasax to beeing His Wife right Before Caine Wise Crushing into the Window. And She Become Queen Of House If Abrasax